gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Go-Gaia Introduction
Go-Gaia Introduction (Registration Introduction to Gaia Online) was a Welcome page that new members saw as they registered to the site in February 2003. The introduction featured Leon (a Barton Guard) and Rina a young girl. Go-Gaia Intro gogaia_intro_page1.gif|'LEON:' HALT!!! You must be new around here... I know everyone in Gaia and I've never seen you before... gogaia_intro_page2.gif|'LEON:' I have a photographic memory... gogaia_intro_page3.gif|'LEON:' Anyway, Gaia isn't just some normal town where you can walk right in! You have to register and fill out the proper forms first. gogaia_intro_page4.gif|'RINA:' HAHAHAHA!!! Don't listen to him! gogaia_intro_page5.gif|'RINA:' That's just Leon the gate guard. He takes his job way too seriously! gogaia_intro_page6.gif|'RINA:' Getting into Gaia is simple. Just enter your name and email address here and you're in! gogaia_intro_page7.gif|'LEON:' I said the proper forms didn't I? Don't make light of the Royal Guard! RINA: PFFFT!!! gogaia_intro_page8.gif|'RINA:' You'll love it here, Barton is the most wonderful city in Gaia.. There is so much to do! LEON: . . . gogaia_intro_page6.gif|'RINA:' You can talk to everyone in the chat and forums! View the finest art in the Art Arena! Play games or browse through the huge collection of links to Anime and Videogame sites everywhere! Unknown-icon.png|'RINA:' THe best part is... everything you do earns you GOLD! (intro_page10.gif) Unknown-icon.png|'RINA:' And with Gold, you can go shopping! With enough gold, you can buy whatever you want, like new clothes, accessories and all kinds of neat stuff!! (intro_page11.gif) Unknown-icon.png|'RINA:' Thats how I got this cute pair of cat ears.. Arent they cute? Nyaaa~~ Don't mind her, I think she's addicted to shopping. (intro_page12.gif) Unknown-icon.png|'RINA and LEON:' Thank you for registering and welcome to Gaia!!! (intro_page13.gif) NPC: Dialogue ;LEON :HALT!!! :You must be new around here... :I know everyone in Gaia and I've never seen you before... ;LEON :I have a photographic memory... ;LEON :Anyway, Gaia isn't just some normal town where you can walk right in! :You have to register and fill out the proper forms first. ;RINA :HAHAHAHA!!! Don't listen to him! ;RINA :That's just Leon the gate guard. :He takes his job way too seriously! ;RINA :Getting into Gaia is simple. :Just enter your name and email address here and you're in! ;LEON :I said the proper forms didn't I? :Don't make light of the Royal Guard! ;RINA :PFFFT!!! ;RINA :You'll love it here, Barton is the most wonderful city in Gaia.. :There is so much to do! ;LEON''' :. . .' ;RINA :You can talk to everyone in the chat and forums! View the finest art in the Art Arena! Play games or browse through the huge collection of links to Anime and Videogame sites everywhere! ;RINA :The best part is... everything you do earns you GOLD! ;RINA :And with Gold, you can go shopping! With enough gold, you can buy whatever you want, like new clothes, accessories and all kinds of neat stuff!! ;RINA :That's how I got this cute pair of cat ears.. Aren't they cute? ''Nyaaa~~ ;LEON :Don't mind her, I think she's addicted to shopping. ;RINA and LEON :Thank you for registering and welcome to Gaia!!! Category:Placeholder category (wog)